


Asking Loony To Dance

by hellpenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: Neville watches Luna, wary of her hat, but decides the song that's playing is too good an opportunity to pass up, so he asks her to dance.  Needless to say, she agrees.





	Asking Loony To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
